Not everyone is who they are made out to be
by Skye-90
Summary: Ginny's parents have split up and she is not taking it well, but who is there to comfort her? Is she all alone? What will the young Weasley get up to in her attempt to find someone to love? (DG fanfic. Plz R&R. Rated PG-13 for safety)
1. On the train

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except Ruth Lee. And I never said I did so: pleeze don't sue!!! (gets down on knees and begs for mercy)  
  
On the train.  
  
Draco was in his seventh year at Hogwarts and he was in the toilets doing his hair, as usual, when the door opened with a loud bang and in came a crying girl. She had bright red hair that was almost down to her waist, Draco knew who it was immediately: Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Weaslette," he said sharply. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Ginny was surprised but she managed to recover. "Could ask you the same thing, Malfoy," she was still snivelling but Draco could detect the coldness in her voice.  
  
"I think you will find that this is the boys toilets, not the girls."  
  
For the first time Ginny took in her surroundings. She was horrified to see that he was right. She couldn't think of any decent comeback so she just stood there and started crying again.  
  
Draco didn't like it when girls started crying, he never knew what to do. "Oh come on, stop crying, it's not that bad. I mean a boys toilet can always easily look like a girls." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I wasn't crying about that," she said, still weeping.  
  
The train started to move and gave a jolt. Ginny fell forwards into Dracos arms. His initial reaction was to push her off and make some snide remark and leave her to it but when he thought for a moment and found he didn't mind. He put his arms around her to try to comfort her, which helped a bit. After a while she stopped crying altogether and got control of herself.  
  
"Thank you." She said and gave him a weak smile. Her eyes were puffy and bright red from crying so much and her mascara had run.  
  
She was about to leave when Draco suddenly spoke. "Seeing as how I comforted you and everything, shouldn't I know what was wrong in the first place?" This time he spoke his voice wasn't as icy as it was before.  
  
Ginny turned to face him, tears now welling in her eyes. "My mum and dad," she said shakily "they're getting divorced." With this last word she started bawling. Draco found himself rushing forwards to comfort the young Weasley.  
  
They stayed there for a while when at last Ginny broke away and made to leave. Before she did she turned and said "Thank you. Again." She gave him another little smile and walked away.  
  
Draco was in shock. Had he just comforted a Weasley, of all people? He decided to keep this little episode to himself and he was sure Ginny would too. This could be highly embarrassing if word got out.  
  
***  
  
The train started slowing down and everyone got off. Ginny heard Hagrid calling "Firs' years 'dis way" as he usually did at the beginning of the year.  
  
There was no sign of Harry, Ron or Hermione, they usually waited for her. She found what seemed like an empty carriage and got in. When she sat down she saw, directly opposite her, none other than Draco. Ginny felt slightly embarrassed because of what had happened on the train.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like ages, neither of them wanting to be the first one to break the silence.  
  
Ginny was the first to break. "So where is Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked.  
  
"They're on holiday. They should be back in a few days." Draco seemed genuinely nice to Ginny though she still wasn't entirely sure about him. After all he had been tormenting her brother since he started Hogwarts.  
  
"So you're all alone. Poor Draco!"  
  
Draco pulled a mock upset face, which made her laugh.  
  
There was another silence but this time it was Draco that broke it. "So what's all this with your parents?" He didn't know why but he wanted to find out more about this little Weasley, she was nothing like her brother.  
  
Ginny didn't know whether to answer this or not. She still didn't entirely trust him. Draco saw this in her facial expression and said "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Ginny decided that he could be trusted to keep her secret so she started telling him. "My dad has been cheating on my mum for ages and she finally found out the other day and she went beserk. She started throwing plates everywhere and anything else she found. We all went into Rons room," Her eyes were filling with tears again but she continued. "We were hoping that the noise wouldn't carry that far, but she was so angry. She usually shouts at Fred and George but this was nothing like it. She ran out of the house and we haven't seen her since." Her tears were running freely now.  
  
Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He moved next to her and put his arm around her. Again she stopped crying soon after Draco put his arm round her. She didn't know why but she felt safer in his arms.  
  
The carriages were getting near the gate and Ginny wiped her eyes. Before they got out, Draco said "Are you going to be OK now?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Thanks"  
  
Draco smiled, it was not one of his famous smirks, but a true smile. "Anytime. Oh and Ginny?" she looked at him. "If you need me, you know where I am."  
  
Ginny smiled back and got out of the carriage. She made her way up to the castle with everyone else and didn't look back. Why was Draco being so nice to her? She was confused.  
  
When she got inside, she took her place at the Gryffindor table between Neville and Ron.  
  
"Where were you on the train, Ginny? We missed you." Said Ron.  
  
"I was busy." she said quickly.  
  
Ron didn't have time to reply because Professor McGonagall, followed by the nervous first years, entered the Great Hall. When they reached the top end, where the teachers sat, she set down an old stool and put the old sorting hat on it.  
  
The first years were so busy looking around they jumped when it burst into song:  
  
What house will the new ones be in?  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?  
Gryffindors are brave, braver than all the rest,  
So who will pass the ultimate test?  
Hufflepuff, they all have big hearts,  
But what will happen if they are split apart?  
Ravenclaw, Strange as they may be,  
What this year has in store for them, we shall see.  
Slytherin, woe betide you if you get in there,  
If they don't like you they will tear you up like a bear.  
  
The school and the first years burst into applause, except the Slytherins.  
  
The sorting began and Professor McGonagall began calling up the intimidated students. Ginny saw a girl that she thought looked like Draco, she didn't know he had a younger sister.  
  
"Ruth Lee" Professor McGonagall called and the blond haired girl went up and sat on the stool. So she wasn't a Malfoy, she definitely looked like one though. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Sorting Hat shouting: "Slytherin."  
  
She took the hat off, set it down on the stool and, looking very pleased with herself, went to sit at the Slytherin table. They obviously liked her because they were cheering. Ginny distinctly heard Pansy shouting to Draco over the noise "Draco, I didn't know you had a sister!"  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh and she laughed even harder at the look Draco gave her and Pansy didn't see it. Everyone was wondering what was so funny but the Sorting Hat shouting "Gryffindor" distracted them.  
  
A short, fat boy came running towards the table as all the Gryffindors erupted with cheers, all except Ginny, who was still laughing hysterically.  
  
Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny laughing and wondered what was up. Just then she looked up and their eyes met, they smiled at each other and looked away.  
  
***  
  
When the feast had ended, and the notices given out Ginny went straight up to her dormitory where her trunk had already been put at the end of her bed. She got changed and climbed into bed and fell straight to sleep with Draco in her thoughts. 


	2. Down the corridor

Disclaimer: Will you please get off my back, I already said I don't own it, oooh, come on please. No, don't tell the police *sirens* noooooooo.  
  
Anyways. I would just like to thank my friend / co-writer (when I need a dictionary) Naughty-girl1990 for the comeback for Draco. Cheers! (drinks a bottle of wine in honour and falls to the floor – lightweight!!!)  
  
I would also like to thank my first reviwer – TwistedWikked!! *goes hyper* It took me over half an hour to get the sorting hats little song thing so I got bored and gave up. And Ruth Lee is my dictionary who was very pleased to be in Slytherin (it's where she belongs, she really looks like Malfoy's little sister.) *cowers while she continuously hits me*  
  
Down the corridor  
  
Ginny woke up early the next morning, she looked at the clock, it was 3:30 am. Ginny just turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
She woke up three hours later and decided that this was an adequate time to get up, if even a little early. She gathered her robes and towel and went to the showers. She knew they would be packed soon so she had a quick shower and went to get ready.  
  
She had a good feeling about today, though she didn't know why. She went down to breakfast early, there weren't many people from the other houses around at this hour of the morning. There were a few Gryffindor first years around the middle of the table, so Ginny decided to sit at the end.  
  
She helped herself to a few slices of toast and the marmalade. She was about to take a bite when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in and sat with her.  
  
"Morning Ginny!" said Hermione brightly. "Looking forward to the lessons?"  
  
"Not particularly." Said Ginny. After this she took a bite of her toast. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Just then, Professor Mcgonagall rushed up to them, handed them each their timetables and hurried off again. Silence fell in the group as they studied their timetables.  
  
It was broken by Ginny who groaned loudly. "What's wrong?" Hermione ased, interestedly.  
  
"History of Magic, that's what." She had had a good feeling about today but that had disappeared totally. She carried on reading her timetable and noticed she had double potions the next day. She finished reading through it and waited for the others to look up. "Anyone want to swap?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Why, what have you got?" asked Ron as he grabbed Ginnys timetable and disgarded his own. Ginny picked it up and scanned through it, it wasn't much better than hers.  
  
Ginny wanted to get to lessons early to get a decent seat, near the back of class. When she got there the room was deserted, so she took a seat right in the back corner, next to the wall. This, as she had discovered last year, was the best place for sleeping.  
  
The classroom soon started filling up and when Professor Binns entered the classroom, through the blackboard as usual, and they fell silent.  
  
"Today we are going to be studying the effects of the 'Second Goblin Rebellion of the Middle Ages...'" He said slowly in his incredibly boring voice.  
  
Five minutes of this was enough to put anyone to sleep, no matter where they were. Ginny drifted slowly to sleep.  
  
She dreamed of Draco and what had happened on the train. It seemed weird to her, she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
She woke up about ten minutes before the end of class: "...and that was how the Second Goblin Rebellion of the Middle Ages began. I want your notes written up in neat by next lesson please." The bell rang loudly and everyone left the room for break.  
  
Ginny was the last out of the classroom and wandered down the empty corridor alone. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her and screamed when she felt an arm on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and saw Draco. He obviously thought it was highly amusing because he was smirking more than ever.  
  
Ginny turned round to keep walking but Draco stopped her. "Don't you think I'm funny?" he asked. "Scaring you like that." He was grinning widely now at the expression on Ginny's face and was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Not really, unless you count looking like a maniac on happy pills." She retorted, feeling very pleased that she had successfully cussed down a Malfoy.  
  
Draco was shocked, he had just been cussed down by a Weasley! He thought for a moment then said, "Well, if they look as good as me, then they would be glad to be a maniac." He was quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Yeah, but just wait until the happy pills wear off!" Ginny was howling with laughter inside but she stayed calm on the outside to see what his reaction would be.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh as he was taking so long to think. "See you later, I'm going to leave you to think" and she was gone.  
  
Draco walked slowly to his next lesson, thinking of what he could say, and then he decided. He couldn't help but smile as he walked absentmindedly along the corridors, thinking of what she would say. 


	3. Midnight feast

Disclaimer: Alright. That's it. I have already said that I don't own Harry Potter. I also said that my brain isn't that good (Naughty-girl1990 will vouch for that she has to correct my spellings in English.)  
  
Thanks to mariah*spuffy and Naughty-girl1990 for reviewing. I didn't think I would get any reviews but life is full of surprises!  
  
Sorry this chapter has taken so long but it is hard to type with false nails on...  
  
Midnight feast.  
  
Ginny skipped dinner that night because she had so much homework. Professor Binns had given them 15 inches of "How did the Second Goblin Rebellion of the Middle Ages start?"  
  
She sat in the common room, trying to think of what to write. She really needed help with this and there was nobody around that she could ask.  
  
She decided she would go to the library and try to find a book and then just copy what it said. She left through the portrait hole and made her way to the library.  
  
***  
  
She got up to the library and saw that it was closed. She made her way slowly back to Gryffindor Tower in no hurry.  
  
When she got there she gave the password – Le Ab-dollen – and sat down again to try and guess how it started.  
  
Ginny gave up on the History of Magic homework and started the Transfiguration. It didn't take her long as she was always listening and she had always been good at it. She got through that quite quickly and checked her homework book to see what else she had.  
  
She never had Arithmancy homework but she decided to do Muggle studies. They had been assigned to find out about plugs and electricity.  
  
Ginnys father, being a muggle lover, knew all the things there was to know about muggles. Her father would often talk about what he had learnt about muggles at the dinner table, which greatly annoyed her mother. She started writing but then began to cry.  
  
It reminded her of her father and what he had done to the family. "Why did he do that to us. He knew we loved him but he still went ahead and did it." She sobbed.  
  
When she stopped crying, she packed away her things and put them in a corner. She walked out of the portrait hole and made her way down to the kitchens.  
  
She had skipped dinner and was very hungry. She got down to the corridor where the entrance to the kitchens was and got out her wand. It was too dark to look for the painting so she muttered "lumos" and her wand tip lit up. She prayed that she wouldn't get caught by patrolling prefects or teachers and she made her way down the corridor.  
  
When she finally found the painting of the fruit bowl, she tickled the pear and the doorway appeared. She went inside only to find the House Elves running around, making food and taking it out of her sight.  
  
Suddenly she found a little group of House Elves around her feet.  
  
"What can we get you, miss?"  
  
Ginny couldn't think what she wanted so she just said, "err... can I have a bowl of cornflakes please?"  
  
"Yes, certainly miss. Would you like to come and sit down?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head and let them drag her to a seat. She wasn't really paying attention and didn't notice anyone was there until she heard a cold, drawling voice say "Fine, don't say hello then."  
  
She jumped and relaxed a little when she saw that it was Draco. "Hello then." She said sarcastically.  
  
Draco moved round next to her so the House Elves couldn't hear what they were saying. "I thought about that."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What you said in the hall."  
  
"And... Thought of a decent comeback yet?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, what is -" Ginny was cut off by Draco as he kissed her. "And what was that for?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?"  
  
Ginny was silent so he took it for a yes. "Most people don't like kissing 'maniacs on happy pills' do they?"  
  
Ginny just stayed silent so Draco continued... "Which either makes you the same as me or I am not a 'maniac on happy pills."  
  
Ginny quickly recovered and said with a smile "I am not most people and I never said I liked it. Get out of that one then."  
  
She was quite pleased that she had stumped him yet again, but he managed to think quicker this time. "Which makes you like me." he said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, but do I look like a maniac on happy pills?"  
  
Draco decided that he was defeated and went to finish his meal on the other side of the table.  
  
Ginny's cornflakes had just arrived so she began to eat them slowly and trying to prevent herself from laughing.  
  
When Draco and Ginny had finished their food they decided that it was late and they would go back to their dormitories.  
  
On their way out, after thanking the House Elves, the door suddenly opened and in walked the little first year called Ruth Lee. They were quite surprised that she had found her way to the kitchens so early on in her school life.  
  
"Hi Draco." She said as she walked past them both and up to one of the House Elves.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
Ginny moved towards the door and Draco followed. They went silently up the corridor, listening for the sounds of someone approaching.  
  
Draco suddenly pulled Ginny into the shadows, where they stayed silently, listening for sounds.  
  
After a few moments, Ginny said "I don't hear anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So why did you drag me into the shadows?"  
  
"To do this..." Draco kissed Ginny again, but this time put a bit more passion into it. They got so involved that they didn't hear the footsteps approaching... 


	4. In trouble

Disclaimer: Do you think that I would need a personal dictionary *coughs* Ruth *coughs* if I was smart enough to think of all of this? Hmmm? Hmmm? Do ya? NO.  
  
I have to thank my dad for the venomous part because he said that when I am in a bad mood with him I say stuff with 'venom', whereas Lee totally doesn't!! And all the lessons last an hour – it's easier to work things out.  
  
And thanks to my latest reviewers, who didn't like the cliffhanger!!  
  
In trouble  
  
Draco and Ginny both jumped as they finally heard the footsteps and a little voice saying "Night Draco."  
  
Ruth just kept on walking past them, without looking back. When she was out of earshot, Draco said "That girl is way too creepy. She keeps talking to me as though I am interested in what she has to say."  
  
"She looks like you." Ginny said thoughtfully  
  
Draco obviously took offence to this because he said "It's gone midnight, we should get back."  
  
Ginny, who was rather slow when she got tired, didn't pick up on this, so she agreed and went back to the common room, leaving him there to think  
  
Ginny was lucky that night, she didn't meet any of the teachers or prefects.  
  
When she got back to the common room, she picked up her bag and went straight to bed.  
  
***  
  
She woke up late the next morning and didn't have time for breakfast. She picked up her bag, which she had packed the night before, and ran out to the greenhouses for Herbology.  
  
She was five minutes late but just crept in at the back, while Professor Sprouts back was turned. She couldn't stop yawning all the way through Herbology but no-one noticed.  
  
She went to the library at break to get a head start on the History of Magic essay but was caught by Draco. "Hi." He said. He seemed to have forgotten about the night before.  
  
"Hi, what brings you here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"  
  
"OK." She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Good. Meet me at the Main Entrance at about 9:30, most people will have gone by then."  
  
"K. Can I go? I have loads of homework to catch up on."  
  
"Fine. What is it, maybe I could help you?"  
  
Ginny was about to answer when the bell rang. "Look I've got to go, I have Potions next and I don't want to be late, see you later." And with that she ran off in the opposite direction, towards the dungeons.  
  
Draco had Defence Against the Dark Arts next so he walked slowly up to the third floor.  
  
Ginny was just on time for Potions. Snape had just opened the dungeon door when she came running up, out of breath.  
  
She took her usual seat at the back of the class where she usually avoided Snapes attention. It was better this way because whenever he insulted her for her work or something else she would always answer back and lost more points for Gryffindor.  
  
In her first year she sat next to Colin Creevey because she felt sorry for him but then she found that she got on quite well with him and so they became best friends, although she still hadn't told him about Draco – she thought it was best to keep it to herself.  
  
"Hi." He said as she sat down.  
  
"Hi Colin." She said brightly, still breathing slightly heavily.  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Nothing." She said, hoping to put him off.  
  
"Come on, tell me. You know you want to."  
  
"I can't, it-" she was cut off by Snape.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley."  
  
"What have I done now?" she replied, deeply annoying him.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"Alright. Alright. What have I done wrong Professor Snape?" she asked in an obviously fake sweet and innocent voice.  
  
Snape decided to use the same tone back. "Well, lets see, Miss Weasley," He spat her last name out like poison. "You have been talking through my lesson, been rude when I took points away from your house, constantly annoying me. Shall I go on?"  
  
"No need for my benefit, but you can carry on if you want too." She said, venomously.  
  
"Which makes it a grand total of fifty points taken from Gryffindor. You may thank Miss Weasley later.  
  
Ginny stood up and took a bow. "Anytime, people, anytime."  
  
"Get out." Snape yelled at the top of his lungs. Ginny knew she had gone too far this time but couldn't suppress a little laugh. "I'll deal with you later." He said quietly when she walked past him.  
  
Ginny stood outside and thought about what her punishment might be.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, almost two hours later. The class bundled out. Snape walked out to Ginny and signalled for her to go inside. She went in and he followed. She went to pack her things up and leave but Snape interrupted. "Sit down, Weasley." He spat.  
  
She thought she had better obey him, considering how much trouble she was in already. "What?" she asked, trying to sound polite, but failing miserably.  
  
"You." He snarled.  
  
"What bout me?" she adopted the fake sweet and innocent voice again.  
  
"Don't give me that, or your punishment will go on for longer."  
  
Ginny decided it was best to admit defeat, so in her normal tone she said, "Right, what is it?"  
  
"Detention." There was a little pause. "For the rest of the month."  
  
"What. For the rest of the month? That's out of order." Seeing the look on Snapes face, she thought it would be in her interests to add "Sir." To the end.  
  
"What is out of order, Miss Weasley, is you disrupting my lesson and the learning of others." He said silkily. Ginny decided that arguing with him would not get her anywhere so she muttered "Yes, sir" and left. 


	5. Detention

Disclaimer: We will swear on... on... the precious! We don't own Harry Potter. We wouldn't be here if we did. So please... please don't sue.  
  
OK, this is a really short chapter but the next one will be longer!!  
  
Ruth and I are officially random. Sooo...  
  
GO RANDOM PEOPLE!!!  
  
Detention  
  
Ginny rushed to the Great Hall at dinnertime, halfway through her Divination homework. She started shovelling down food and ended up making a huge mess.  
  
Before she got up she cleaned herself using a spell she had learnt off Hermione during the holidays. She got up and jetted out.  
  
Little did she know that a certain person was following her.  
  
"You ate fast." Said a voice behind her, making her jump.  
  
"Draco." She said, when she realised who it was. "I've got to go. I have homework to do and detention."  
  
"Detention?" He asked. "Who with?"  
  
Ginny gave him a sarcastic look as though he should know who but then said. "Snape. For a month."  
  
"Ouch." Draco had never had a detention with Snape because he was his favourite student. But he could guess how bad it would be. "What did you do?"  
  
"Backchat." She said grumpily as though it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Aww. Soo...?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd better go, I want to try to finish my Divination before I go."  
  
"Bye then!"  
  
"Bye." She gave him a little wave and walked off in the opposite direction to which she had come.  
  
"Err... Ginny?" He said.  
  
She heard him and looked back "Yeah."  
  
"Isn't your Common Room in the other direction?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." She walked back to Draco, bright red, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks" And went in the right direction this time.  
  
Draco went back to the Slytherin Common Room, knowing that there wouldn't be anyone else there. He decided that he would get on with his homework.  
  
***  
  
"Good evening, Miss Weasley." Snape said silkily as she entered his dungeon.  
  
Ginny gave him a sarcastic smile and said "What do I have to do?"  
  
"This evening, you will sort out the jars along the wall into alphabetical order." He said, smiling.  
  
Ginny got on and decided not to argue.  
  
When she had finished, Snape came over to inspect her work. "Acceptable. You may go. Same time tomorrow."  
  
Ginny hurriedly picked up her bag and ran out.  
  
She ran up to the portrait hole, gave the password and found Harry and Ron sitting by the fire, doing their homework.  
  
She didn't want to be grilled as to her whereabouts so she tried to slip past them unnoticed, but she failed.  
  
"Where have you been?" said Ron.  
  
"Detention."  
  
"Who with?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What is with all the questions? You don't own me. You are not my keeper. So why don't you just leave me alone?" and with that she stormed off to her dormitory.  
  
"Sorry I asked." He said to her back and sat back down to continue his homework.  
  
Ginny went up to her dormitory and sat on the bed, in her nightclothes. She wasn't tired so she decided to some of her homework. 


	6. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any characters or anything else, except the plot to this FIC... Savvy?  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long but it is hard to type with a cat on your lap, trying to get settled. If you have shorts on I have discovered that this can be very painful... my cats claws are sharp, both of them!!  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
"Hi." Said Ginny sleepily as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down.  
  
"Hey" Said Harry and Hermione, Ron had got in a right little tizz about Ginny shouting at him.  
  
She helped herself to a bowl of Cornflakes and started eating slowly. She glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco watching her. They smiled at each other and then Draco looked the other way, talking to Pansy.  
  
When Ginny had finished her breakfast she excused herself from their presence and went back to the common room to get changed.  
  
When she got into her dormitory she found an owl sitting on the bed with a letter in its beak.  
  
She took the letter and the owl immediately flew off through an open window. She read what was on the envolope and recognised the writing to be her dads. What does he want? She thought. She opened up the letter out of curiosity. It read...  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Please meet me at The Three Broomsticks at 12.00. I can't tell you what for, just that this is important. Please be there.  
Dad.  
  
She didn't know what this meant but she would have to go, whether she wanted to speak to him or not.  
  
When she was ready she grabbed the letter, stuffed it in her bag and ran to meet Draco.  
  
At precisely 10.00 she got to the Entrance Hall and saw Draco looking at her. She smiled and walked over to him, she could not run in stilettos.  
  
They made their way down the front steps, holding hands and Ginny suddenly remembered the letter.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Mmmm." He said distantly.  
  
"Will you come with me to the Three Broomsticks at 12.00, my dad wants to see me for something important."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Do you know what it's about?"  
  
"No, the letter didn't say."  
  
"OK."  
  
They got to Hogsmeade around 10.30 because they were walking so slowly. Firstly, they went to Zonkos joke shop, Fred and George hadn't managed to buy their premises yet.  
  
They left at about 11.00 and decided to go for a wander before going to The Three Broomsticks. At about 11.45 they made their way back to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
Before they went inside Ginny turned to Draco and said. "This could get bad, can you sit at the next table please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll go in a couple of seconds behind as well."  
  
She smiled and kissed him, then went inside.  
  
Draco waited a few seconds and then entered, wondering what he would find. It was fairly empty compared to usual.  
  
He looked over to see where Ginny was and saw her father gesturing towards a seat next to some young blonde woman. He laughed slightly at the look Ginny gave her and she chose to sit right opposite.  
  
Draco went to the bar and got a butterbeer, then went over to the empty table nearest Ginny.  
  
"Who is having what then?" said Mr Weasley happily.  
  
"Butterbeer." Said Ginny bluntly.  
  
"Can I have a butterbeer please." The blonde woman said sweetly.  
  
"Sure, I'll go and get them and you two can start to get to know eachother."  
  
Mr Weasley left to get the drinks in and the blonde woman started talking to Ginny. "So you must be Ginny then?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"So?" she said again.  
  
The blonde woman didn't seem to be picking up on the cold bitterness in Ginnys voice, which he found amusing.  
  
"You're father tells me you are the only girl, is that right?"  
  
"What gives you the right to talk like that to me? I don't even know you but you carry on like we are friends or something. You didn't think I liked you did you? I've never even met you before so why don't you GET OUT OF OUR LIVES? GO ON, JUST GO." By the end of it Ginny was really shouting and almost the whole bar was watching her.  
  
The blonde woman started to cry and got her bag and ran out. Mr Weasley slammed the drinks on the table and made to go after her but she was already gone. He turned back and hissed to Ginny. "Well done. Now look what you've done."  
  
He grabbed his coat and walked out muttering something that sounded like "Stupid girl. Thinks she can ruin my life like that."  
  
"IT WAS YOU WHO RUINED OUR LIVES, DAD." She yelled after him. She was really fuming now and Draco saw that all eyes were on her as if waiting for her next move.  
  
Draco stood up, leaving his butterbeer and went up to Ginny. He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Everyone's watchin', best get out."  
  
Ginny took notice of this and let Draco lead her out. They were a bit away from the pub when Draco broke the silence. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "But not for much longer." She pointed over to the other side of the road. It seemed that Mr Weasley had found his girlfriend and they were having an argument.  
  
"DID YOU HEAR THAT AGGRESSIVE LITTLE BITCH?" she shouted. "I AM NOT LIVING WITH THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE TOWARDS ME!"  
  
Mr Weasley was about to answer but Ginny found herself dragging Draco over there. "For one, I am NOT an aggressive little bitch, two I WILL NOT live with the family splitting likes of YOU!"  
  
Just then, Fred and George who had almost certainly been buying supplies walked quickly over to see what was going on.  
  
Mr Weasley hadn't noticed Fred and George behind him so he said. "You will do EXACTLY what I say and there is nothing you can do about it.  
  
Fred had finally got wind of what was going on and decided that now would be the right time to intervene. "Oh, but Arthur, she doesn't have to do what you say. The night you left you left all of us, including Ginny. You have no control of her now. She does what she wants..."  
  
George got hold of what was going on now – it was one of his slow days. "...When she wants. Got that?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that." He hissed at them both.  
  
"We speak to you..."  
  
"...Arthur..."  
  
"...How we like."  
  
"I'm warning you, boys."  
  
"Oh, George," Fred said sarcastically. "Big, mean, CHEATING BASTARD is warning us."  
  
"Oh, Fred," he said in the same sarcastic tone. "Whatever are we going to do?"  
  
Ginny saw George wink at Fred and pull out his wand and Fred did the same. They nodded at eachother, turned to face Mr Weasley and shouted "STUPEFY." At the same time.  
  
Mr Weasley flew back against an unstable wall and slumped to the floor, blood now everywhere. The blonde woman went to see if he was still alive but before she got to him, Fred and George had turned on her, wands raised.  
  
"If you ever dare talk about, come to think about it, or to my little sister like that, I swear, you WILL pay. Now get lost and never come back. We don't want to EVER lay eyes on you again. GO!"  
  
She went to pick up Arthur but they started saying a spell slowly so she just left.  
  
They lowered their wands and turned to Ginny. "You OK?" They asked in unison.  
  
Ginny nodded her head and stayed silent.  
  
"What was it all about?" Asked George.  
  
"I think they want me to live with them." She said faintly.  
  
"They what?"  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you're OK?" Draco said. None of them had noticed him standing there because they were too involved in the argument.  
  
Ginny nodded her head but Fred and George looked outraged. "What on earth are you doing here, Malfoy?" hissed Fred.  
  
"Leave him, he's with me." Ginny said, swaying on the spot. She just about saw Fred and George look at her and then she fell back.  
  
***  
  
"What did you do to her, Malfoy?" Someone said angrily.  
  
"Nothing, she just started swaying on the spot." She heard the familiar voice say.  
  
"Draco?" she mumbled.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and said, "Yes, I'm here."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Hospital Wing, your mum's on her way."  
  
"You idiot, Malfoy, don't make her ask questions." Fred said irritably, then said in a softer tone. "Don't talk, Ginny, we don't know what's wrong with you yet."  
  
Just then Madam Pomfrey and Mrs Weasley entered the room. Mrs Weasley looked from Ginny to Draco and gasped, especially when Ginny smiled at him.  
  
She rushed over to Ginny to see if she was alright. When she found nothing wrong with Ginny she looked back at Madam Pomfrey and asked, "What is wrong with her."  
  
"Nothing. There is nothing that could explain this, except perhaps stress or -"  
  
"Right, Malfoy, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."  
  
"Mum, it's not him." She said, gripping his hand as if she was afraid he would go. "We met dad and his little bitch today, they think I'm going to live with them."  
  
Molly looked slightly put down by this. "So you don't want to then?"  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny sat up so suddenly they all jumped.  
  
"We arranged for you to spend Christmas with them." She said quietly.  
  
"I WILL NOT SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH A CHEATER AND A BITCH. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE CALLED ME."  
  
"You have to go with them, just for Christmas. And don't argue." She added, seeing Ginny's mouth open.  
  
"Now, now Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "You need to lay down and get some rest, here drink this."  
  
Ginny took the drink and the room went blurry and then faded altogether. 


	7. Two weeks before Christmas

Disclaimer: I DOWNT OWN N E OF DER KARAKTERS IN HARREE POTTA SO PLEEZE DOWNT SUE.  
  
Sorry about the disclaimer bit: I was having an "I can't be bothered to spell right" moment!!  
  
And thanks to my latest reviewers: I luv y'all!!  
  
This chapter will be kinda rubbish because I was woken up this morning at 11:30 yes you saw that right 11:30 in the morning!! I usually ignore the phone but then I realised I was the only person in the house so I got up.  
  
Sorry it's taking so long aswell... I'm Kitty Sitting!! It's hard trying to concentrate in a room with a cat and when it finally settles down you don't want it to wake up again so you can't type very fast. For the benefit of Naughtygirl1990: the cat is my gorgeous black one... Panther. (I also have a tortoiseshell one called Tiger: They are both totally sweet!!!)  
  
("`v'") ` v '  
  
Two weeks before Christmas.  
  
It was now two weeks before Christmas and Ginny had long finished her month of detentions and had caught up with her homework.  
  
She was on her way down to the kitchens because, yet again she had missed dinner and went on with her homework.  
  
She heard someone up ahead and walked up silently in the shadows. Being out after curfew was not in her best interests at the moment seeing as how she just finished a few days detention for being caught.  
  
When she finally saw who it was she giggled slightly and crept silently up behind them. "Boo."  
  
Draco jumped and quickly turned around. "You scared me you little..." He picked her up and carried her through the kitchen door that had just opened for them.  
  
Draco put her down when they got just inside the door. "What can we get for Sir and Miss?" One of the House Elves said.  
  
Draco and Ginny placed their orders and went to sit at one of the tables, waiting for the food to arrive. They sat in silence and watched as they rushed about trying to make it in the quickest possible time.  
  
Ginny laughed as two of them collided, spilling pumpkin juice. Draco and Ginny carried on watching them for a while until about five House Elves came up carrying one tray between them. They placed it on the table and stood back happily.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ginny, still slightly giggling at the two that had run into eachother.  
  
Draco and Ginny began to eat their meal, but they weren't very far into it when Draco stopped her and they listened intently for a moment.  
  
They were about to start eating again when they heard the door snap shut. They saw a couple of House Elves jogging towards the door and then heard them asking what the person would like.  
  
The person made their order and one of the Elves went running back in the other direction, the other leading the person to the table.  
  
The person came round the corner and looked shocked at what he saw, as did Draco and Ginny.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy?" He hissed.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Potter." Draco said silkily.  
  
"Messing around with Ginny, that's what I mean." He said angrily.  
  
"I am not messing around with Ginny here, I am merely having a meal, that is all." He said smoothly.  
  
Harry couldn't argue with this so he just sat at one of the other tables in a stress. As he walked past them, Ginny heard him mutter something like "Wait until Ron hears about this."  
  
"Oh, but he won't hear about this." Ginny said, standing up.  
  
Draco didn't know what she was talking about, but Harry knew she had heard.  
  
"Won't he."  
  
"No, he won't, and you know why? She said calmly. "Because none of us are going to tell him, and that includes you."  
  
Harry ignored her and sat down, waiting for his order. It wasn't long before the Elves brought over a giant tray.  
  
"Got that?" She said threateningly.  
  
"Mmmm." He said, now concentrating on his food.  
  
"Sorry?" She said, "Didn't quite catch that."  
  
"I said yes, alright?"  
  
"Perfect." She said, smiling and sitting down again.  
  
When they had finished their meal, Draco and Ginny got up and left Harry by himself, though he didn't mind at all.  
  
When they got out by the end of the passageway, Draco kissed Ginny goodbye and they left individually. Ginny went first and made her way carefully up the marble staircase and then Draco went in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
They didn't know that they had been followed out of the kitchens.  
  
Harry quickly checked that the coast was clear, with the Marauders Map. When he saw that there was nobody was around he ran up the marble staircase and followed Ginny.  
  
It wasn't long before he caught up with her. He checked the map again and went up behind her, expecting a scream. "Hey, Gin!" He said as he walked up behind her.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" Said Ginny in an annoyed tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, pretending to be curious.  
  
"You never talk to me like that unless you want something. Speak."  
  
"I was err... just wondering err... whether you and Malfoy were err..." He was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Don't you think that is my business? And do you really think I would tell you stuff like that? Hmmm? No. So, is that all?"  
  
Harry was taken aback by this, he obviously had expected an answer but he decided to drop it so he said "Err... yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
They walked carefully back to the common room, avoiding teachers, Filch and the school ghosts.  
  
Harry was about to go up the boys staircase when Ginny called his name.  
  
"Yeah." He said uneasily.  
  
"Not a word to Ron, got that?"  
  
"Yeah." He said again and walked off.  
  
Ginny went up to bed, got changed and fell asleep. 


End file.
